villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:B1bl1kal/My Missing File Restoration Request
I wish to have one request for any available wiki admins & moderators alike for restoring & reclaiming my specific/certain missing files from my personal following/collection & I'll start adding them to my personalized galleries right away & never to lose track of them no matter what. You have my word. Just 6 files one day @ a time as strongly recommended by my respected long-time online friend Jester of chaos. Please & thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Day 1 *Lady Nuibaba the Arcanist.jpg (Fire Emblem) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Lady Nuibaba the Arcanist **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Lady Nuibaba the Arcanist, a scarred undead witch from the 1990-2019 fantasy RPG videogame franchise Fire Emblem. *Lord Orochi the Serpent King.jpg ('Warriors Orochi') **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Lord Orochi the Serpent King **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Lord Orochi (aka the Serpent King), a demonic warlord from the fantasy hack 'n slash beat 'em up videogame franchise Warriors Orochi. *Lord Orochi X.jpg (Warriors Orochi) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Lord Orochi X **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Orochi X (aka the Serpent King), a demonic warlord from the fantasy hack 'n slash beat 'em up videogame franchise Warriors Orochi. *The Kuatan Palace's Royal Throne Room.jpg (Mortal Kombat 11) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Kuatan Palace's Royal Throne Room **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Kuatan Palace's Throne Room, a royal main chamber within the Kuatan Palace to house the Shokan royalty from the 1993-2019 sci-fan chopsocky fighting videogame franchise Mortal Kombat. *Ruber's Potion.jpg (Quest for Camelot) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Ruber's Potion **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Ruber's Potion, a alchemical potion belonged to the evil knight Ruber from the 1998 animated feature film Quest for Camelot based on the 1976 fantasy novel The King's Damsel. Day 2 *The Kreeyan Goddess.jpg (Mortal Kombat X) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Kreeyan Goddess **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Kreeyan Goddess, a mystifying unidentified deity once praised by the forgotten magical race of warrior women known as the Kreeyans from the the 1993-2019 sci-fan chopsocky fighting videogame franchise Mortal Kombat including its 2005 Mortal Kombat X comicbook series. *The Compound.jpg (Dino King 2: Journey to Fire Mountain) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Compound **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Compound, a raptor-infested crater prison from the 2017 animated film Dino King 2: Journey to Fire Mountain. Day 3 *The Golden Diamond.jpg (The Mummy Returns) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Golden Diamond **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Golden Golden, a huge ancient gold-encrusted diamond at the apex of the Golden Pyramid within the legendary Oasis of Ahm Shere from the 2001 action-adventure fantasy horror movie sequel The Mummy Returns. Day 4 *Reptile.jpg (Mortal Kombat) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: Reptile **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): Reptile (aka Syzoth), a humanoid reptant ninja warrior who belongs to a forgotten legendary Earthrealm-native race of herpetological human-like people known as the Saurians from the 1993-2019 sci-fan chopsocky fighting videogame franchise Mortal Kombat. *The Saurian Queen.jpg (Mortal Kombat X) **Uploading Summary/Reason for Restore: The Saurian Queen **Gallery description at Gallery (Evil): The Saurian Queen, a humanoid reptant matriarchal monarch who along with her ancient ongoing title belongs to a forgotten legendary Earthrealm-native race of herpetological human-like people known as the Saurians from the 1993-2019 sci-fan chopsocky fighting videogame franchise Mortal Kombat. Category:Blog posts